A battery tends to function effectively within a defined temperature operating range. Below the temperature operating range, the battery may not maintain a defined voltage level while being able to supply at least a certain amount of current. Above the temperature operating range, the high temperature may damage or cause significant degradation in the long-term life of the battery, especially if the battery is outputting a significant amount of current while experiencing the high temperature. Therefore, operating the battery within the defined temperature operating range may help maintain proper performance of the device being powered by the battery and prolong the life (i.e., the amount of time that the battery can supply a defined voltage and output at least a current at the defined voltage) of the battery.
Keeping an operating temperature of a battery within a defined temperature operating range may be relatively easy when the battery is installed in a device that is located indoors. By virtue of the indoor temperature being regulated for the comfort of occupants, the battery is likely to be maintained within its defined temperature operating range. However, if the battery is located in an outdoor environment, the ambient temperature can be significantly variable. For example, freezing winter temperatures and high summer temperatures may result in the ambient environment of a battery located outdoors ranging greatly in temperature. Further, other conditions may also affect the temperature of the battery, such as sunlight being directly incident on the battery or a device in which the battery is housed.
Smart doorbells are often powered by a battery and are sometimes powered by a battery in parallel with other devices. If the battery is not supplying sufficient power then the operation of the devices, including the smart doorbell, will be inhibited